


isn't she lovely? made from love

by The_Bisexual_From_Hell



Series: She's got her mama's eyes [1]
Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kid Fic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, and I need to relax so here, because sometimes writing angst is hard, have happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:48:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29081907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Bisexual_From_Hell/pseuds/The_Bisexual_From_Hell
Summary: Vic and Lucas get an unexpected and permanent guest in their lives.(Spoiler alert, it's a baby)
Relationships: Victoria Hughes/Lucas Ripley
Series: She's got her mama's eyes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2111571
Comments: 18
Kudos: 39





	isn't she lovely? made from love

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I wrote fluff again, enjoy. 
> 
> I'm sorry for any mistakes, English isn't my first language, and my only beta is Grammarly

Vic had had a normal twenty-four-hour shift on Thursday, and because of some sort of scheduling miracle, both she and Lucas had the whole weekend off. It was a rare occurrence, one that she was more than ready to take full advantage of. 

She had been feeling back for two days now, it had started on Wednesday morning, with pain in her lower back, it wasn’t strong enough to stop her from doing her job, or that she needed to let anyone know. She had taken a couple of painkillers and called it a day, she had suffered through worse period cramps. 

Her team had invited her for drinks, she had politely declined using the excuse that she had to help her parents with something and was exhausted. It was a weak lie, Vic hadn’t talked to her parents in weeks, but her team seemed to buy it. She had been meaning to tell her team about Lucas for a while now, but things with HR were still unresolved. 

Their one year anniversary had been 2 months ago, they had celebrated by going to Portland and having a romantic getaway weekend. It was getting exhausting, all the sneaking around, all secrecy, but they still hadn’t figured out a way out to get away with minimal repercussions. Vic loved Lucas, she was willing to lose her job for him if she had to (Tacoma Fire wasn’t a bad department, she could transfer there), but she did not want to. 

The first thing she needed to do, Friday morning, was to take a long nap after the shift, it’s what she always did after twenty-four-hour shifts. Ever since the beginning of their official relationship, Lucas came over when he could and he’d nap with her, or he’d read a book while she cuddled up to him in her sleep. It was a beautiful thing, to date someone that understood the job and all it took. 

Seeing as he was already in her bed, reading a book. She simply took off her shoes, changed into her pajamas, and slipped under the covers. He gently placed a bookmark on the page he was reading, left the book on the nightstand, and pulled her close. 

“Hi,” Vic murmured into his chest. 

“Hi, Sweetheart,” Lucas mumbled, “Did you have a good shift?” 

“It was okay, nothing special but we had a call in the middle of the night, none of us slept more than two hours,” Vic answered, “So sleep, I need to rest if we’re going to have a fun weekend,” 

“Okay,” He kissed the top of her head and drifted to sleep, he hadn’t slept much either. 

Vic’s nice dream about having superpowers had been interrupted by a steady dull ache building at her lower back, worse than she had felt over the last two days, it felt a lot sharper. 

“Fuck, that hurts,” 

“What?” Lucas sounds groggy, he had clearly been asleep. 

“My back is fucking killing me,” She replies sharply. 

“Since when?” He says now, sounding more alert. 

“Pain started two days ago, I assumed it was PMS, but now I’m not so sure,” She explains, trying to sound as clinical as possible, but the pain doesn’t allow her to. “it just got a hell of a lot worse,”

“Hospital?” He asks, even if she knows it’s more of a statement, they both know going to the hospital is the most prudent thing to do at the moment. 

“Hospital,” She fires back immediately. 

He drives to Grey-Sloan memorial as fast he can without completely going overboard. She gets settled onto an ER bed before a doctor he doesn’t recognize comes over. The pain had gotten slightly better during the car ride, but it was still bad. Vic was thankful she hadn’t been alone, calling an ambulance and possibly getting picked up by Station 19 B shift is not something she’s looking forward to.

“Hughes, why are you in my ER?” DeLuca greets her, trying to hide his concern for her, but she can see right through him. 

“Hi Delukes,” Vic addresses him, pain clean in her voice, “Lower back pain started two days ago, it got increasingly worse around fifteen minutes prior to being admitted,” 

“Is it possible you’re pregnant?” DeLuca asks and stares at Lucas like he’s trying to place where he’s seen him before, it makes Lucas shift his feet a little. 

“No, I’m on birth control, had my period around 3 weeks ago,” She rushes to answer. 

“Okay, I still have to do a pregnancy test, it’s the protocol,” DeLuca assures her, “Any other discomfort or symptoms?” 

“No, besides the pain I feel just peachy,” She grits through another wave of pain, while Deluca continues to do the normal examination. 

Fifteen minutes later, she has peed in a cup, and they still didn't know what’s wrong with her. In Vic’s humble opinion, this ER is a lot less fast when you don’t have a trauma-related injury, it’s strange to her being on this side of the process. Lucas had been holding her hand through the whole thing, which for them is a big thing, holding hands in public where they could easily be recognized, especially in this hospital. 

“Right, well, the results of your urine test came back,” DeLuca pauses, he looks unsure of how to break the news to her, “You are pregnant, but there’s nothing else that the test is showing,” 

“I can’t be pregnant,” Vic squealed, Lucas paled as she squeezed his hand tighter. 

“You are, it’s probably a ruptured ectopic pregnancy, I already paged my sister Dr. Carina DeLuca she’s a great OBGYN, you’re in good hands,” He speaks in a soothing voice. 

“Andrea,” A woman Vic assumes is Dr. Carina Deluca greets them. “Hello, I’m Dr. DeLuca, let’s take you to the OBGYN ward and figure out what the problem is,” 

Being taken to the OBGYN ward took at most three minutes and yet they were some of the most stressful three minutes of her life. If this was a ruptured ectopic pregnancy, then it meant having major surgery to fix it, and that was not something she needed. Besides, after one ectopic pregnancy, it was more likely she would have another one, which complicates any future in which she might want to have kids. 

Before she knows it, Dr. DeLuca is telling her that the gel might feel cold. Less than three seconds later, Vic feels the cold from the gel, it snaps her back to reality. She turns to look at Lucas, he looks worried, his face paler than usual but as soon as he realizes she’s looking at him, he gives her a small reassuring smile. Dr. Deluca continues to move the ultrasound wand until she pauses at a point near her pelvis. 

“What’s wrong?” Vic tries not to let her fear show. 

“Nothing,” Dr. Deluca replies slightly awed. 

“What about the ectopic pregnancy?” Lucas speaks for the first time. 

“It’s not an ectopic pregnancy, the ultrasound is showing a baby that’s around thirty-eight weeks old,” Dr. DeLuca clarifies, before continuing. “I’m going to need to do a vaginal exam, to confirm this is what I think it is,” 

Vic’s world blurs out of focus, and she can feel herself going through the motions, placing her feet in the foot holder, letting Dr. Deluca started the examination. She’s pregnant. Victoria Hughes is twenty-seven years old, and she’s pregnant with her boss’ boss’ boss baby. Not just pregnant, if she’s thirty-eight weeks along, then it means that her back pains mean she’s in labor. At some point, during the next few days, she’s having a baby. A child she will most likely push out of her vagina, (Vic is definitely getting an epidural, ain’t no fucking way she’s doing this without pain relief). A human life she’s going to be responsible for, a person that will rely on her for at least eighteen years. Vic would be forty-five at that point and Lucas would be sixty, and for the first time in a long time, their age gap is something that matters. Her mind starts spiraling into a chaos born out of anxiety. 

“You are 8 centimeters dilated.” Dr. DeLuca snaps her out of her daze. “We are just going to move you to a birthing suite, and I will have a nurse page me when you are ready to push,” 

“How is this even possible?” Lucas asks, and Vic is eternally grateful for him, she doesn’t think she can speak at the moment. 

“This is what we call a cryptic pregnancy, it’s when you don’t realize you are pregnant at the time people normally would.” Dr. DeLuca explains calmly, clearly noticing the distress both of the parents are going through. “They happen in around 1 in every 475 pregnancy, although usually they are detected earlier, this is pretty rare to be honest, probably because you’re tall and work a high-stress job, among other things. ” 

“I’m a firefighter, I’ve been drinking and acting like a regular twenty-seven-year-old, that can’t be good for the baby,” Vic finds herself informing the doctor, and she’s on the verge of tears. 

“I’ll have Peds ready and on stand by, but until that baby is born, there is nothing we can do,” Dr. Deluca says softly, “You did nothing wrong Victoria, you didn’t know, and this hospital has some of the best Peds doctors, we will try our hardest to make sure your baby is okay,” 

Victoria and Lucas don’t say a single word as she gets moved to the birthing suite, but their hands stay firmly clasped together. She gets settled in, the nurses start her IV and she tells them she wants an epidural, they assure her they’ve paged the anesthesiologist and it shouldn’t be long now. 

“So,” Vic stumbles to find the words. 

“So,” Lucas replies just as awkwardly “We’re having a baby,” 

“We’re having a baby, in like a few hours, oh my god we’re having a baby and we have no baby things what are we supposed to do?” Vic starts to ramble. 

“We’ll be fine, we’ll figure it out,” 

“Promise?” Her voice shakes.   
  


“Promise.” Lucas assures her, before the panic hits him, “Holy fuck we’re having a baby, I’m having a baby at forty-two,” 

“Hey, hey no, I’m the one with a second skeleton in her body, I get the freak-out, you need to stay semi-calm at least.” Vic cuts him off with a joke, knowing that’s the best way to get him to stop panicking. 

“When you say it like that,” He concedes. “What are we gonna name the baby, we can’t just call it ‘the baby’ and what’s their last name going to be Hughes? Ripley? Hughes-Ripley? Ripley-Hughes?” 

“Hughes-Ripley, I push the baby out, my last name goes first,” Vic declared, leaving no room for questions. “I always thought, if I had a daughter, I would name her after my grandma, but I don’t really have a boys name,” 

“Okay,” Lucas told her, he knew how much Vic’s grandma meant to her, “How about this, if it’s a girl we’ll name her after your grandma and if it’s a boy we’ll name him after my dad,” 

“I like that,” Vic tried to smile, but she knew things were going to get a lot more complicated soon, “What are we going to do about HR? We can’t exactly hide a baby from them,” 

“I don’t know Vic, but I won’t let them touch you, I’ll lose my job before you do.” He reassures her, they’ve had this conversion before, but never with HR looming so close. 

“That might have been okay when it was just you and me, but we’re going to have a baby, and you make three times what I do, we can’t afford for you to lose your job, not if we want to give our kid the best life possible,” Vic states somberly, she didn’t think his job was worth more than hers, but America was an expensive country and he made more money than her, it was a logical decision. 

“I guess you’re right,” Lucas sighed, this was a complicated situation. It was time to bring out the last resort, the one that had agreed not to use yet. “We could get married.” 

Vic stays silent. The idea of marriage had been brought up before, a couple of months ago, but they had quickly agreed that they didn’t want to get married just to get HR off their backs. Except if she were being honest with herself, she was ready to marry him out for love back then, he’s the love of her life she’s known for a while now. They have a child together now, and they need to put their family before anything else. 

“Let’s get married then hubby,” She says in a cheerful voice before pulling him in for a kiss, “I’m going to clarify that I’m not marrying you to get HR off our backs, I’m doing it because I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you and because we are having a baby and I want them to have the best life possible.” 

“Victoria Hughes I knew I was going to marry you the night we made up from our first fight, I love you,” Lucas counters before leaning back in for another kiss. 

It takes a couple of hours before Vic is fully dilated and ready to push. During those hours, she gets the epidural, calls her parents (they won’t show up, she knew that but it still hurts), calls Jennifer, and decides she wants to tell her team on Monday to remain in her little bubble a bit longer. 

“Okay Victoria, you need to push now,” Dr. Deluca says from in between her legs. Vic can feel the head making its way out of her body, and she pushes on command. Even with the epidural, it’s still taking a lot out of her. Lucas is holding her hand and whispering sweet words of encouragement into her ear while occasionally kissing the side of her forehead. 

Vic doesn’t know how much time passes, it could be between five minutes and three hours for her. Until suddenly there’s nothing for her to push anymore and she hears a baby’s screams fill the air, her body relaxes. She knows that it’s not over yet, there’s still the placenta left to deliver, but none of that matters to her, because her baby was just born and they’re crying and Vic is crying with them.

“Would you like to cut the cord, Dad?” Dr. Deluca directs her question at Lucas, who is also crying. He’s a father now. He nods wordlessly and moves towards the baby, not without planting a kiss on Vic’s hairline. 

The moment he looks at the baby, the strongest wave of love he has ever felt washes over him and he knows nothing in the universe matters as much as this precious child of his. The nurse takes the baby to the Peds station to make sure that everything is okay and Lucas forces himself to turn his back and go back to Vic. She looks at him expectantly, and maybe a little jealous that he had gotten to see their child before her. Vic’s head tilts and he can't seem to stop smiling. 

“It's a girl, we have a beautiful baby girl,” Lucas finds himself saying in awe as if he can’t quite believe this is his life. 

“Marion Hughes-Ripley, she’s already so loved,” Vic choked out. 

It takes another fifteen minutes for the placenta to be delivered, according to Dr. DeLuca there were no tears, for which Vic is eternally grateful. In the time she delivers the placenta, the Peds doctors have finished checking Marion, luckily and despite the circumstances surrounding her birth, she is perfectly healthy. 

A nurse places her on Vic's chest and every single doubt she had about the situation since she found out a couple of hours ago vanishes like it never existed. Marion is the most perfect baby she’s ever laid eyes on, her head is still a bit squished from passing through Vic’s vaginal canal but it doesn’t matter to her. Her skin is a shade lighter than Vic’s and she’s got a couple of dark brown curls coming from the top of her head. When Marion opens her eyes they’re the exact same shade as Vic’s. 

In her arms, she’s holding her daughter, the most perfect and beautiful person she’s ever had the pleasure of meeting. Marion wiggles a little and lets out a soft sight. 

“You did that,” Lucas tells her, voice filled with love. 

“We did that, she’s ours and she’s perfect.” Vic corrects him because she did all the hard work, but Marion is undoubtedly theirs. 

This is it, this is the moment that marks the rest of their lives, the start of forever, and Vic could not be happier.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, there will still be a Family Reunions update this weekend, this is was written and an unexpected palate cleanser from the angst I've been writing and the angst that is coming hehe. 
> 
> I hope you liked it. 
> 
> Follow me on Twitter @DXNYARYA for more station 19/Grey’s Anatomy and other wacky stuff.
> 
> Please leave a comment or a kudos it would make me the happiest person alive.


End file.
